Operation COLD
by numbuhunknown
Summary: Sector V goes up Mt Everest to save Numbuh 105 and she plans their downfall while they try to save their "so called friend" rated for voilence and kissing
1. Default Chapter

**Operation: COLD**

**Crazy**

**Operation**

**Leads to**

**Disaster**

Disclaimer: bum bum bum bum I don't nor never will own the KND

Chapter 1:

Red alert! Red Alert!

"Numbuh 1 to 2-5 we need to be in the board room 5 minutes ago".

Numbuh 2 was working on his latest invention when the alert came. He wasn't happy about the interruption but left non-the-less.

Numbuh 3 was having a tea party and Numbuh 4 was tied up being a guest to the party. 3 left and 4 screamed for help.

Numbuh 5 was resting when she heard the alarm, she left, helping 4 with his chair problem.

Everyone was ready as 1 walked into the board room. Something was wrong because 1 wouldn't look at the team. Every thing was quiet until… "So what's the mission! Huh huh huh huh huh" 3 yelled out. 1 said "someone shut her up please." 2+5 tried but had no success. 4 said "hey 3 you want to listen to 1, he'll tell you the mission" 3 just smiled and stopped. 2+5 looked at 4 who blushed at their remarks to his action. 1 continued "we are going to save 105" 4 yelled "what's so horrible about that!" 2, still thinking about the machine stopped and said "isn't she supposed to be on Mt. Everest?" 1 said "exactly."

So how was it, okay?

4:snores Ville

Me: hey it's chapter 1 and for that comment I'll make ur kissing scene longer

4:what with who?

Me: I think we know but you'll wait til chapter 5 the "split up" chapter


	2. MOUNTAIN

Chapter 2...: MOUNTAIN

Major  
Outdoors  
Utterly  
Not  
That  
Amazing  
In  
Numorous ways

1 said " okay numbuh 2 get the clmbing 2 by 4 tech." 2 said " I thought numbuh 4 brought that!" 4 got mad and yelled " me! Why would I have it! Ask numbuh 5 she would have it!  
5 joined in saying "nuh-uh there was no chance Numbuh 5 was luggen that stuff ova here!"  
2,4 and 5 all argued until 1 shouted "QUIET!" The three of them stopped at that moment.1 continued "We'll just have to use the rental shop's gear." 2 shouted "what! That'e nothing like our 2x4 tech!" 4 said "but who's fault is it that we don't have the tech?" 2 sighed and agreed to the rentals.

They started to climb the mountain and look for any trace of numbuh 105. 1 said to 5 "how can you stay so calm 5?" 5 turned and said "don't tell 2-4 but I'm scared to death but nubuh 5 has to stay cool, you dig?" 1 replied "yes I uh... dig?" 2 was just looking for any trace of the missing operative while 3+4 were walking along. 3 said " I'm scared 4 are you sure we'll be okay?" 4 said "don't worry Kuki it'll be fine I won't let anything hurt yeh" 3 giggled and said "did you call me Kuki?" 4 blushed and said "what! No of coarse not Numbuh 3!" 3 chuckled and said "whatever you say... Wally!" this made 4 blush more.

After about 3 hours numbuh 4 yelled "how stinken' big is this cruddy mountian!" 5 said " Numbuh 5 doesn't even want to think about it..." The frightened kids slowly made their way up the tallest mountain. 2 got bored so he started singing in a panting low voice " B-I-N-G-O B-I-N-G..." 4 then shouted " shut the heck up numbuh 2!" 2 said" your just jealous of my natural good vocal chords!" 4 sighed then continued. "B-I-N-G-O" "shut up!"

In a near by cave for shelter... "It's cruddy cold in here!" then 1 suggested "maybe if we shared our body heat we'd warm up..." 3+4 immedietly started hugging. 4 said "not really working..." but held 3 close to him none-the-less. 2 laughed at them and took out a pecil and paper to draw them (A/N he's a good artist so it's not a crappy drawing) for future referance, but he noticed the tip was dirty. So instead of blowing it he licked it's tip to clean it. When his tongue made contact with the graphite it stuck to it. Every one laughed at him and he pouted.

The next day they continued up the mountain. They reached a ledge that was too big to climb alone, so 2 said he'd boost everyone up the ledge. After 3+4 were safely up the ledge 2 was helping 5. When she was about to reach out for 4's hand to pull her up she slipped and fell. Luckily 2 caught her and everyone laughed at the small accident barring a very jealous 1. 4 shouted " hey numbuh 1 gettin' jealous of numbuh 2!" 1 got angry and threw a snowball at him, missing by the way. Soon after everyone was up the ledge and on the move.

Each step they took seemed like another hour of hiking, and everyone was tired. 3, being the weakest was on the verge of fainting. " I'm tired! NUMBUH 4 CAN YOU CARRY ME!"  
"WHAT! You want meh to..." 4 started. "YES!" 3 screamed and gave him those big puppy eyes. "...uh...Foine..." he gave in. 3 laughed in delight and jumped into 4's arms, which made him blush and burn so much that he could have melted the mountain. Everyone lauged at him except 3 of coarse. 2 was finishing off the rest of his laughter and turned to see 1 carrying 5. He sighed and looked at 3+4 but was turning red at the sight of 1+5.

They soon took refuge in yet another cave. 2+4 discussed some thing that only guys like them would understand. 3+5 were "girl-talking" about who knows what?. 1 was checking the radar for any sign of 105. About one hour later 1 shouted "hey guys! The radar is picking up 105's signal!" Everyone cheered as their mission was coming to a close. They would rescue 105 and go home, right?... WRONG! Tommorow is when the trouble begins! So you deal with this cliff hanger until next week! Ha! If you ever want to read the next few chapters you'll review!

Me: so like it now?  
4: where's the action adventure part?  
Me: oh I wouldn't hurry to that, you'll be sore for weeks!  
4: what!  
Me: don't worry Kuki'll take care of you just fine  
4: ...  
Me: BTW if you like this I'm thinking of writing a Teen Titans fic called... Well i can't think of one but it will have to do with a party full of fun and odd things that only happens in Jump City so review if you're interested in the story and i'll write it PS: this titan fan fic won't get in the way of Operation COLD or my next few KND fics i'm writing

Numbuh unknown out See ya later!


	3. FIGHT

Chapter 3FIGHT

Female

Ice-lover

Greets

Heros

Threateningly

A/N the last word ain't real!... I think

This chapter is about 50 fluff and 50 action, if you haven't realised the couples are 34 and a 1/2/5 triangle. If this chapter doesn't have enough action then it will be coming. Oh and many thanks to Lilpyro900 and BirdFeathers for each reviewing twice so far.

The search continued for 105 until dawn, then they found out her horrible secret... At the mountain top. 1 said "okay team, 105 should be right about... here!" 5 said "so where is she then!" Then they heard a female voice "not to worry, I'm right here! But coming wasn't necessary..." 4 yelled to her "then why did moon base send us to get yeh!" 105 smirked and said "oh you believed that fake transmition? I thought that you'd figure it was a trap!"

2 said "What are you getting at any way 105?" 105 cackled and shouted "Ain't it obvious? I AM EVIL!" 1 said "what? Well then you are 'out numbuhed'!"

105 took out a laser gun 2x4 and blasted it at random. The only one hit was 3, so who else but 4 got mad. " You traiter Ah'll make yeh pay!" he shouted. He took a dive at 105 and got a puch clear across her ribs. But 105 was quick and kicked him in the jaw. 105 said "hey shorty? Aren't you a little desperate to avenge someone who took only 1 blow?" she laughed at him. " Yeh're sick yeh know that?" 4 retaliated. "Oh you noticed just now?" she said. 4 gave her a kick and elbowed her in the stomach. " Well shorty it was fun but what's say we end this right now?" 105 asked. 4 smiled and said "yeah Ah was gettin' tired of fighting without force..." they rammed fists together and both recoiled. 1 said " it looks like one hit could knock either out" 5 continued "let's just hope it's 4 to get that hit!" then 2 added "oh no! It looks like 105 took a splankler out!" 3 screamed "hey she's cheating! Watch out numbuh 4!" 4 said" woah watch it! If you want to play like that..." he too took out a splankler. When the weapons met the two were launched back.

105 landed in snow, got up ran away. 4, on the other hand, was plummeting into a wall of ice. When he hit it and slid down blood was trickling down the once clear wall. 1 shouted "leave him here we can get him later! Come on team!" then 3 shouted "no I'll stay with him!" 5 said "good he needs someone to watch and make sure he's okay." the three left 3+4 there. (A/N: this is the first part of the 50 fluff section) 3 asked "Wally, are you okay?" 4 said "Ah couldn't be bettah. Don't worry." 3 helped him up. 4 was wiping some blood off of himself. 3 shrieked in terror at how much blood he lost. She hurried over to him and hugged him to keep him from loosing balance. "Ah'm alroight 3 let go!" 4 demanded. "Fine! I was just helping you!" she said. 4 looked sorry and said "no it's okay, Ah'm just angry that witch beat meh is all." 3 smiled and said "don't worry, you'll get her next time!" 4 sighed "Ah guess yeh're roight." 3 said in a serious voice "but don't let her hurt you so much next time! You had me scared to death!" 4 blushed and said "r-r-really?" 3 said "oops..." 4 replied "why were yeh worried?" 3 said "I'll tell you if you can catch me!" she got up and ran. 4 said "Oh Come ON!" but went after her none- the-less. # was giggling at 4 who kept a close trail on her. 3 said "hey it's a cave!" 4 caught up and said "Whoah!" then 1,2+5 came up. "Did she get away!" 1 shouted. 5 groaned "great now time to look in the creepy cave with DEATH written all over it!" They went in not knowing that they would find either their target or just more danger...Actually both!

So review and Operation SONIC is out so if you like this I'm written that too, I hope this and SONIC work out good, if I'm doin something wrong tell me, my first two fics should be good if you guys review.


	4. CAVE

CAVE

Creepy

Adventure

Very

Exciting

This is the 4th chapter of Operation COLD. This is a set up for a major 34 chapter but no kissen in it...but it will come... 1+2 come in conflict with each other too. And You'll meet 105's team too. Again, I thank Lilpyro900 and BirdFeathers, you are loyal reviewers. I wish people would just review like those two! And I bet no one even looked at SONIC yet but hey this is fun for me to do so I'm writting even if I only get 2 reviewers.

A/N: Last time on COLD: the team was out side of the cave and were going to enter to fight the traitor.

1 said "okay team, let's go!" 5 walked in followed by 2, then 4 was dragging 3 in, she didn't fancy the idea of going into that cave. "But I don't wanna go in!" she protested. 5 said "okay, let the Yeti get ya" 3 was freaked out and 4 gave 5 a scowl for that. "Woah back off Romio!" she laughed at him. 4 got mad and said "Ah'd beat the crud outta yeh but Ah need to rest if Ah'm gonna beat that witch." 5 said "sure... ya just don't think ya could beat me" 4 grunted and took 3's hand and walked into the cave with her.

105 was watching. "Well team, they took the bait!" she said. In the shadows four kids stood. They were 106-109. "So boss what do we do?" 106 asked. 107 said "can we grind their bones to dust?" 108 said "as long as they suffer from what we do." 109 was silent. 105 said "I want you four to attack them each, got it? 106, you take 2. 107 goes for 3 and 108 for 4. Then I want you, 109, to get 5, so I can destroy 1. Yeses and whatevers were heard from the team.

Sector V was in the cave looking for the enemy. 4 was still holding 3's hand. 1+2 were both looking at 5. A/N: this is just to display the couples again. The cave seemed to have no end. The longer they walked, the less they thought about if they'd win. When they reached a dead end they thought they weren't going to find 105. Boy were they wrong...

105 was right behind them... "Hello sector V..." 105 said. 1 said "what do you want?" 105 grinned and said "What else? I want you five dead!" 5 said "Wait, why do you hate us so much!" 4+2 were in a fit of anger. 105 said "You made me and my team misereable!" 4 shouted back to her "How! What did weh do! We never even saw yeh before this mission!" 105 said "It all started that day we were recruited to the KND..."

_Flash Back_

_"Hello Kids Next Door!" (ex) 274 said._

_There was a cheer in the audience. "Today we will asign you cadets to your sectors!" After about 15 rounds of people saying their numbuhs and getting sorted. "Okay there is one more sector left" 274 said. It was the soon to be 105-109. They were going to be sector V. When 274 was about to call the five kids up... 92 came in (he is an OC instead of the other artic training leader)"wait! These cadets are exceling in every training coarse! They can't stay with us, they need to fight, they are really strong!" 274 said "okay then who are you kids?" he asked the 6 year olds they explained their names and chose the Numbuhs 1-5. _A/N: they are sector V duh._ Well little guys, you get to be sector V!" 274 said. 105-109 were angered that their secter was taken by good cadets. 274 said "well you guys can be sector AB on Mt' Everest." to 105-109. They didn't want to be on the mountain. "You will pay sector V..." 105 said._

5 shouted "Y-y-your crazy!" 2,3+4 added a lot of yeahs and yeps. 1said "Well it's not our fault!" 105 laughed and said "well... time to split up!" She took her 2x4 gun and shot the roof. The walls came down and the hallway started to fall. 4 managed to tackle 3 to safty. 1+2 got stuck behind a chunk of ice. and 5 was in a section by herself. 105 laughed and left.

Next chapter will be short and it will have lotsa 34 and a fight between 1+2. The team is in for it badly next time on COLD


	5. TALK

TALK

Terrible

And

Loving

Kids

This is chapter 5...If you read chapter 1 you'd know what is going to happen in this chapter. But I only know that Lilpyro900 and BirdFeathers have been reading! Do all people start of with only like 8 REVIEWS! when they join fan fiction? Well this is going to be written whether I get alot of reviews or not! And this chapter is no action, 75 34 fluff and 20 argueing and 5 evil people!

After the walls stopped falling the team was apart. 1+2 were stuck to the left. 3+4 were at the right (you know what that means). And 5 was trapped in between. 105 was watching. "Well team, this is perfect. So go to your targets! DO I STUTTER!" 106-109 ran away as fast as they could. 105 sat there "yes my revenge is here! Mwuhahahhahahhahahhah!"

Meanwhile 5 was alone... "H-h-hello? Is any body here? Numbuh 3? Numbuh 4? Hoagie? Nigel? Where are ya guys!" She walked helplessly through the cave. Little did she know... She was not alone...

Numbuh 3 was waking up from an hour of being knocked out. "Hello? Is this heaven? If it is this is a rip off!" she heard a noise from the shadows. "Hello? Who is that? T-t-this isn't funny!" She walked closer to the shadows. "Numbuh 4! Is that you?" sure enough, 4 arose from the floor. "Numbuh 4! Yay you're safe!" She hugged him tightly. He started blushing and then said "get off meh yeh cruddy girl!" He shoved her off. Of coarse 3 started crying. She said to him "you're a big jerk! Stay away from me! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" 4 instantly felt bad and went to find her.

1+2 were walking along the path. "Well this wasn't our best mission..." 1 sighed. "Yeah, we don't know what the heck is going on either!" They walked more and more... "This is hopless!" 1 shouted. 2 said "I hope Numbuh 5 is alright..." 1 said "Why is that?..." 2 said "Why should I tell you?" 1 looked at him. "Grrr... Just shut up!" 1 wasn't convinced. "Do you like her?" 2 nodded. 1 said "I feel sorry for you!" 2 said "Why!" 1 gave him a look "because she's mine!" 2 said "Not if I tell her first!" they ran off hoping to find 5.

Back to 3+4. "Stupid, Stupid Stupid! Every time she's nice to yeh Ah havta call 'er a cruddy girl!" 4 said to him self. "Every toime Ah try to tell 'er Ah do somthen stupid! 'She owes meh a quarter' 'your shoe was untied' Ah'm so stupid!" He sat down. "Why can't Ah just tell 'er Ah loike 'er!" he shouted. "You just did..." a voice said. "Who are yeh!" "Wally if you like me so much shouldn't you know?" 4 said "Kuki is that you?" "You don't hate me?" she asked. "Ah'm just stupid, you believe meh right?" "Of coarse I do!" she ran out and hugged him. "Hugging! Is that all you do?" 4 said. "Nope..." she said. She gently pressed her lips against his and expected him to shove away. She was wrong, he just pressed his lips twice as hard against hers. They sat there but their peace ended when two kids came from the shadows...

So This is a short chapter but it was something I felt like doing. Now this fic will have 4 being ultra super protective of 3. It will also have a big 1+2 rivalry from now until 5 picks one. Now on with the action! Well you gotta wait a while.


	6. BATTLE

Operation BATTLE

Big

Attack

Truly

Turns to

Large

Enragement

Reviews! I got reviews! I'm so happy! This is great! I feel inspired to write more! Last chapter had the 34 kiss and 1+2 are mad at each other. 5 has no idea where the others are and 105 and her team are about to attack 1-5. This chapter is going to be 3+4 vs 107+108. There is alot of action but since it's 3+4 there will be fluff at the begining and end. So any way here are responses to reviews

KNDPrincesses: thanks... I really didn't know it was THAT good

Annonymus: thanks for tellin' people not to flame and all

BirdFeathers: thanks for cheering me up, I hope you write more soon, I've waited a while now, and thanks for being a loyal reviewer

thefanwithashortattentionspan: thanks for loving the 34 and it's fine if you don't care the 1/5/2 thing

GoldenFlither: I knew I liked your stories but I had no idea you like mine so much, thanks, I'm glad I got a review from such a great auther

Lilpyro900: sorry if you don't like the triangle but you did like the 34, and again thanks for being a loyal reviewer

Last time 3+4 finally told each other their feelings for one-another, but in the shadows there were two figures waiting for them. 4 said "Kuki, I want yeh to stay outta trouble okay so stay behind meh." 3 smiled and said "Okay whatever you say" then she giggled at him. 107 was waiting for the right moment to command 108 to attack. "Hey 108, we got them right where we want...them... ew! They're sloberin' all over each other! Gross!" 108 said "This is serious, stop joki... EW! That's sick." 4 said "Who the..." 3 said "Who's there?" They were lucky enough to see a movement from the corner. "Okay Ah know yeh're out there, so make it easy for all of us and show your self!" 107 said "Well well well, numbuhs 3+4... I actually never considered you two a couple, but then again, I really don't care." 4 said "Yeh were spyen' on us!" and turned red because they saw his kiss with 3. 108 said "Hey, the stupid one put the puzzle pieces together." 3 said "Don't call him stupid you jerk!" she kicked him in the shin." 108 grabbed it and said "You little..." 107 interupted "Woah there 108, don't cuss at the children, they are younger than us, you know." 108 replied "Fine then we'll just make them pay by beating them twice as hard" 107 nodded "See voilence is the answer not cussing" 4 said "Whadda ya mean beating us?" 107 said "Did you really expect 105 to be alone on this mountain?" 3 said "You mean..." Then 108 finished "If you were going to say we're her team then yes..." 3 replied "Actually I was gonna say 'then there is a yeti?' and then scream until Wally stopped me." 4, 107 +108 all looked blankly at her. "What?" she whined. 4 said "So what did the cruddy sheila ask yeh teh do any way?" 107 grinned and replied "She wants us to lure you to a fighting areana and beat the heck outta you!" 4 said "Yeh just told us your plan! No way yeh're getting meh and Kuki teh follow yeh!" Then laughing 107 said "Oh I think you'll come once we show you this! 108 Now!" 108 was behind 3 and held a oxegyn mask to her face. She got knocked out from it and collapsed to the floor. 107 said "If you wish to see your girlfriend again, you'll follow us." 107 used rocket boots to launch out. 108 left with 3 the same direction 107 left. 4 shouted "Get back 'ere yeh jerks! Get... Back..." he slipped and hit the floor. He turned red and said "Yeh tell 'er yeh like 'er and then two jerks come and take her away! Some boyfriend I turned out teh be..." He got up and ran in any direction, hoping it would lead to them.

4 was sulking "Every cruddy path is another dead end! Why can't Ah find 'em!" He thought of things his friends would do. " What'd Numbuh 5 do in this situation? Keep 'er cool, unlike meh. Numbuh 2'd use his 2x4 tech, as always, to bad I've got none! And Numbuh 1 would usaully think of somethen' cleveh teh do... Wait! I can use meh ice gun to make a trail so Ah know where Ah've been! Heh, thanks guys, where ever yeh are." (A/N I got the idea because it's 2's 2x4 gun that shot ice. Ice is cool, 5 always keeps her cool. And then the trail was something 1 would do.)

He used his new idea to mark the floor path he's been on. "Ah've marked all the hallways 'ere except for that one... They gotta be in there!" Meanwhile 107 was sticking a 2x4 gun to 3's head. 108 said "I think he got lost, let's just kill the girl." 107 said "We need to kill both of them." Then 108 said "But if the boy is lost then he'll rot in the cave." Finally 107 said "Fine... Time to die numbuh 3!" She put the gun at her head again and put a finger on the trigger. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" it was 4, he took a leap at 107 and puched her in the face. "You witch! Ah could kill yeh for what yeh did! So Ah just might!" 107 said "108... A little help over here!" 108 backed off and said "No way! That kid is like the the kiss of death!"3 woke up from her fainted state she was recently in. She said "Hi Numbuh 4! Hey you found Numbuhs 107 and 108!" 4 continued to beat up 107. "Okay you little freak... Take this!" She kicked him off. 4 landed right in front of 3. "Hey! What are you doing to him!" 3 demanded, and helped up 4. "You'll pay for hurting my Wally!" she dove at 107, who said "Not again!" as 3 started slapping her rapidly. 108 backed off slowly but bumped into 4, who said "Why let the sheilas have all the fun?" and laughed evily. 108 said "Woah there litttle guy, let's not do any thing too rash..." He reached for his pocket while 4 still came closer, fists clenched. "...Numbuh 4 buddy... Come on remember 105 did this not me..." He took a 2x4 gun and shot it at 4. 4 took a giant leap and said "Too slow!" and kicked him across the face. 108 got launched back and hit the wall, fainting. 4 walked over to 3 and 107 and said "Hey Kuki Ah think yeh got 'er..."as he looked at the blank, red face of 107. 3 giggledand got off. 4 said "Ah never knew you could fight like that" 3 laughed and said "Well I watch you alot!" 4 said "Yeh watch meh? When?" 3 said "Um... I mean... I like to fight, I just never have!" She didn't want 4 to know she watched him training in his room. 4 laughed and said "Yeh're a bad lyer, but Ah have to admit yeh kiss really good" and blushed madly at what he just said. 3 said "Wallabee Beetles are you just trying to get me to kiss you again?" 4 grinned and said "What if Ah was?" 3 giggled and said "I'd have to do this..." She kissed him again. After they stopped 4 said "Man Ah'll never get sick of that" 3 laughed at him. They noticed 105 was standing at the entrence to the room. She said "I see you defeated my friends... It's pathetic how trained operatives like them lost to you two..." 4 got mad and said "Well yeh'll know how they feel because Ah'm taking yeh down right 'ere!" 105 said "I'd pay to see you beat me in a fight, but sadly, I have other matters to attend to... Did any one tell you that you two make a good couple?" she laughed at them and flew off. 4 said "Is every one we see gonna say we're a good couple!" 3 said "Come on silly, let's go find the others!" she grabbed his hand and they ran off.

Woohoo! Another down! So now there was more 34 fluff! I'll warn you in advance that thre is probably another 4 chapters and an epilogue. Don't get sad though to all you fans, I'm already brainstorming a sequal to this and I'll make it longer. Review and no flames please.


End file.
